


The Demons That Haunt Me

by gynger420



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gynger420/pseuds/gynger420
Summary: Eltariel is alone in her mind. She has been for exactly 143 years and 23 days. All alone in Mordor. Alone to fight the demons that scream at her in her mind. The demons that remind her everyday that she was a bitch. She is and always will be.It doesn't matter how many times people tell her that it wasn't her fault. It was just a corrupt noble who couldn't keep his hands to himself. Couldn't control his body. It didn't matter. It was burned into her mind. It was a message that couldn't be any clearer.He controlled her when she was in Lorien. He would control her when she came back. After all, her parents were forced to promise her hand in marriage. When she came back, she would be expected to become a wife. Most definitely a mother. A slave.





	The Demons That Haunt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Before you go any further, just wanna let you guys know that there is Rape in this story.

It had been a month and 3 days since Talion had let me stay in the fortress of Khargkugor. I sat, balled up, on the neatly made bed. My hands covering my ears, Voices ringing in my head. " He did it for a reason." One mocked " You know that you enjoyed every. Single. Last. Second of it." One boasted " You want him to do it to you again." Another laughed. A quiet thought rang through her mind. " _Maybe It **Was Not** my fault_?"

" Yes it was!" They all said at once, loudly correcting me,

"I'm sorry...." I answered even quieter, it was barely audible.

They quieted down once they knew that I was on the right path. Of the right path in their opinion. Then the memories came back to her. Before she knew it she was staring at the ceiling, remembering something she wished she could forget. It was like living in the terrible moment.

I was 14 again. I stood outside my home as a messenger came on horseback. " The Lord orders that you send your youngest daughter." He looked down at the ground. Everyone knew what he wanted from me. Except me. " I'm sorry, Maenithel" He apologized to my mother, who was holding back tears

Next I was standing in front of him. He was looking me over. Appraising me. He didn't say anything but he took my hand, and led me to a bedroom. I was of course nervous , until her order me out of my clothes, and on the bed. 

I did as ordered, and he kissed me. Right on the mouth. " What are you doing?" I asked. He grabbed my long hair, and kissed me even harder. He pushed me back and chained me down so I couldn't move. Just as he was getting to the point, I realized what he was going to do. That was the day my innocence was taken away. He deflowered me.

I shook in horror as I remembered every single intimate touch he made. Every bite. Every kiss. Every lick. I almost felt the touches.

I was broken out of my cruel memory when there was a light knock on the door. I got up and unlocked the door,opened it and looked at Talion, forgetting to wipe away my tears.

" Are you okay, I thought I heard something in here- Are you okay?"

I started to cry. Well, cry harder. He lifted his hand, hesitated, then slowly touched my shoulder. I flinched. He dropped his hand. " Whats wrong? Can I come in?"

" Sure." I said shakily. I sat down on the bed and was followed by Talion. " What's wrong."

I stayed silent and sobbed lightly.

" Do you want to talk about what ever is making you upset?"

" Do you want me to?"

" If that will make you feel better." Talion said.

" I'm not sure that I should tell you."

"Why?" he question.

"It might make you upset. It still makes me upset. I just keep thinking about it. Everyday. It plagues me. It scars me. I pushed my loose hair over my shoulder so he could see a scar that the noble gave me. I couldn't even remember his name. 

" What are you talking about?" He questioned.

" I shouldn't tell you. It's not important.  
  


It must be if you are crying. Tell me whats wrong" He ordered

"I was deflowered. Against my will, and I cant stop thinking about it. It happened so long ago, but it just stuck with me. It hurts. I still have pains in some areas of my back. I have so many scars, I can't think straight sometimes, and I feel like it's all my fault."

" Why? You had no control over his decision."

" The voices in my head keep telling me that it's my fault."

" The voices?" He questioned.

" I keep hearing them. They keep telling me that it was my fault and all these other terrible things. The only thing that makes them go away is by agreeing with them. I just, really do think that it is my fault.I can't even go to sleep without hearing it. Even then, my nightmares are turned into a constant replay of what happened. I just stopped trying to go to sleep."

" Eltariel, you look tired. You need rest. This isn't healthy. You know, Before I was married, a noble tried to rape Ioreth. I killed that man that day, and nearly lost my head for it. If i ever meet that man. I will do the same for you."

" T-thank you Talion. That actually means a lot to me. Thank you."

" Now get some rest. You already have enough to deal with. Just go to sleep." He said

" But... I'm scared." I said.

" I'll be right here.'' He offered.

" Okay. I'm going to go wash myself off, so.."

"of course." He stepped out, and I managed to was myself off, and get in bed without the voices harassing me. 

He soon came back in. He stroked my hair, and I finally fell asleep.


End file.
